1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an arrow sling device having a slingshot-type configuration adapted for loading and shooting arrows. More particularly, the invention relates a slingshot-type device having a main body provided with an arrow guiding portion and a sight member, and a resilient sling attached to the body and provided with a pouch for receiving and centering the rear end of an arrow.
2. Description of Relevant Art
An archer hunting in the woods is plaqued with the problem of having to transport the rather bulky bow with him (or her). This problem becomes particularly acute when fairly extensive travel on foot is necessary, or when swift and unobtrusive movement is required so as to avoid alerting the intended prey as to the hunter's presence.
To overcome this problem, there have been developed a number of devices which replace the standard archer's bow with a slingshot-type device. Although such known devices are less cumbersome than a bow, they present other limitations.
More particularly, each of the known devices is deficient in failing to meet one or both of the following demands: to permit convenient loading and gripping of the arrow, a slingshot-type device for shooting arrows should include an arrow-receiving member on the resilient sling member itself; and, to facilitate aiming, the device should be provided with a sight member.
Another deficiency of known devices concerns the arrow guiding member supported on the slingshot body. When the arrow is released to be propelled, the fletching, i.e., the feathered portion at the rear of the arrow for guiding the arrow through the air, is very likely to be damaged as it passes by the arrow guiding member.
The following devices exemplify the known arrangements:
The "Arrow Adapter Sling for Slingshots" disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,613,659 issued in 1952 to Hutson comprises a slingshot adapter which allows arrows to be projected from conventional slingshots. The adapter comprises a support formed with an arrow seat and connected to the slingshot frame so as to extend upwardly between the two legs thereof.
The "Combination Arrow and Slingshot" disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,691,973 issued in 1954 to Hutson comprises a slingshot having an arrow adapter connected to the slingshot frame so as to extend upwardly between the two legs thereof, in combination with a special arrow having a ball-shaped enlarged rear end to facilitate gripping thereof in the elastic sling of the slingshot.
The "Slingshot" disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,715,895 issued in 1955 to Loveless is specially adapted for projecting arrows. A removable arrow support is connected to the slingshot frame so as to extend upwardly between the two legs thereof. Three resilient bands connected with the frame extend rearwardly and are connected with a conical pouch member which receives the rear end of an arrow.
French Pat. No. 1,500,802 issued in 1967 to Campana discloses a slingshot device comprising a body portion and an elastic sling portion. The body portion is formed with an aperture which guides an arrow as it passes therethrough, and is also formed with a larger aperture provided with a sight.
The present invention overcomes the above-discussed deficiencies attendant known arrangemments by providing an arrow sling device having a specially-adapted arrow guiding member (located on the slingshot body) which ensures that the fletching of the arrow will not be damaged as the arrow is shot. In addition, the present invention includes an adjustable sight member which affords precision accuracy in aiming, as well as a pouch member centrally located on the resilient sling to facilitate centering and gripping of a loaded arrow.